In the manual assembly of tubing lengths or pieces together or to a vessel of some sort, connection is usually made by use of a rigid or somewhat rigid tubular connector element or connector portion in the form of a male element with a female element, the male element having a slightly smaller outer diameter than the inner diameter of the female element, with retention assured by adhesive bonding.
However, accurate assembly of a very short tubular segment of flexible elastic tubing, telescopically, upon a length of tubing having an outer diameter substantially the same or greater than the inner diameter of the tubular segment, and at a predetermined distance away from an end of the length of tubing, is difficult to do manually, and it is believed no device or apparatus therefor existed prior to the development of the apparatus of the present invention. The assembly has been especially difficult, heretofore, if a very short flexible tubular segment was to be assembled telescopically upon a length of tubing that is flexible as well as having an outer diameter substantially the same or greater than the inner diameter of the tubular segment.
A chuck is commonly used to hold a work piece in a lathe or a drill bit in a drill motor. However it is not believed that any use has been made heretofore of chuck-like jaws as spreaders or stretching elements instead of as compressive grasping elements.